


Find Me Where the Danger is

by Mistatim



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companionless Doctor, Cybermen - Freeform, Gen, River Song POV, Series, WIP, doctor who - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	1. Chapter one

Her hand flew to her gun, as three Cybermen marched by her hiding spot. She had snuck in to grab their power source, but there were too many for her to sneak by undetected. So, she decided to go in swinging. She jumped out behind them. “Hello, boys.” She said. “Going somewhere?” 

The cybermen turned, and raised their hands. “Delete! Delete! Dele…..” that was as far as they got. She shot them, one right after another. Her gun was not a normal gun, with bullets, and gunpowder, instead, this one shot enough electricity to fry a Dalek. In fact, she had used it for that on multiple occasions.

Take that, robots.

River Song looked around. The factory was full of winding hallways, and it was easy to hide. But also hard for her to see them coming. She snuck out from behind the door, and continued on her way. She heard a stomping of metal feet crashing. She slid into a small closet, and waited for them to pass. A minute later, she continued on her way. River flicked the wrist map on her arm, and a holographic map of the compound blipped into her view. She took two rights, and then a left. This was it, then.

The control room was right ahead. She folded her map down, and reached for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She tip-toed in, and closed the door behind her. The room was glowing blue, which would explain why she didn’t see the little blue box in the corner.  
“River!” Cried the Doctor, bursting out of the TARDIS and twirling up to her. “I got your message, very clever, lovely day, and are we in immediate danger?” He look around.  
“No, sweetie. Not immediate danger.” She gave a flirty smile.  
“Good. Then I can do this.” And he tilted his head down and kissed her.

She smiled at him, happy to see him again too, but they had to go. After all, they had a mission.  
“Let’s go, Doctor.” She pulled away, and picked up her gun from the table. River led the Doctor through the winding halls, the minimap on her wrist activated and showing the way.  
“Hey, River!” The Doctor grinned.  
She turned around.  
“Look, I’m a cyberman!” He pulled an empty Cyberman head over his face.  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” She warned.

He began to pull it off, knowing full well that River knew more than he did, but the head extended wires and wrapped around his neck. He yelped, and tried to pull it off, but it stuck.  
“River? A little help? Plea…..” He was cut short when the wires pumped electricity through his head and neck.


End file.
